In order to ensure that the infusion has a good aroma, the inclusion in the container of a filter suitable for purifying the water intended to supply the water heater is known. To this effect, a water purification filter of a known type consists of a removable cartridge made of relatively flexible material, filled with a water purification substance containing granules of activated charcoal. This cartridge, which forms a water purification filter, is placed, so as to fit closely, in a basin with a suitable shape, formed in the bottom of the container, and includes water inlet and outlet orifices through which the purified water, after passing through the filter cartridge, flows into the water heater.
However, because such a filter cartridge is applied against the walls of the shaped basin in the bottom of the container, the said filter cartridge is liable to deform as a result of an increase in its volume due to a swelling of the mass of the purification substance caused by the water which it retains, resulting in a certain amount of difficulty in extracting the filter cartridge from the container when it is being changed.
The aim of the invention is, notably, to mitigate these drawbacks.